PROJECT SUMMARY: GENOMICS & BIOINFORMATICS SHARED RESOURCE (G&BSR) The Genomics & Bioinformatics Shared Resource (G&BSR) is a state-of-the-art facility that has continued to evolve over the past 20 years, providing Cancer Consortium members with access to sophisticated, genomics- based technologies and a team consisting of a highly experienced scientist, expert technical staff, and seasoned bioinformaticians. This team provides a seamless experience for the researcher, supporting all phases of technology selection, experimental design, sample QC, data generation, and analysis. The broad portfolio of massively parallel deep sequencing services offered through the G&BSR includes whole genome sequencing; whole exome sequencing; expression profiling of mRNAs, miRNAs, and non-coding RNAs; ribosome sequencing; and numerous targeted resequencing applications. Additionally, epigenomics services including the profiling of the DNA methylome, ATAC-seq, and Hi-C sequencing assays are performed. The G&BSR was also an early adopter of CRISPR-Cas9 pooled screens and supported the development of CUT&RUN ? a protein-DNA interaction assay developed by Fred Hutch investigators, led by Dr. Steven Henikoff CBB, with both technologies now implemented as high-throughput pipelines available to the broader Consortium community through the G&BSR. In addition, the G&BSR routinely employs NanoString digital barcoding technology, conducts Sanger sequencing, and provides training on and access to qPCR instrumentation. Major equipment includes an Illumina NovaSeq 6000 sequencer, an lllumina HiSeq 2500 sequencer, two Illumina MiSeq sequencers, a Pacific Biosciences Sequel sequencer, an Illumina BeadChip system, a NanoString nCounter system, a 10x Genomics Chromium controller, two ABI 3730xl sequencers, a PerkinElmer Sciclone NGSx Workstation, and four ThermoFisher Scientific QuantStudio 5 real-time PCR systems. Peer-reviewed studies accounted for 66% of the work performed in the G&BSR during 2017 and staff contributed to over 30 publications (July 2017 ? June 2018).